1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications; more specifically, wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, communication channels were used to communicate both speech and data related information from a transmitter to a receiver. When in the first mode, the communication channel carried speech information and when in a second mode the communication channel carried data information. The transition from speech to data mode or from data to speech mode was indicated through the use of one or more control words. Unfortunately, if the control word was missed or misinterpreted, a receiver would not detect this transition between modes.
The present invention provides a method for detecting and recovering from missed control words that signify a transition to or from a speech mode to a data mode or from a data mode to a speech mode in a communication channel. When in a speech mode, speech information is checked for errors. If an error is detected, the next frame or segment of information is assumed to be data information. The data information is examined for valid information such as a valid header. If a valid header is detected, data mode is assumed and if a valid header is not detected, speech mode is assumed.